edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
Steden
Steden is an Eden project started in May 2011. The newest update of this world will be always found by searching steden (optional the version number too, for example 3'8) on the Eden world browser. The world Steden was created in the normal mode with caves and an uneven layer of bedrock. Neighborhoods of Steden * Steden Valley (since May 2011) * Steden East (since July 2011) * Steden City '''(since July 2012) * Steden North''' (since December 2014) *''' Steden Gardens''' (project) Steden Valley The Neighborhood Steden Valley is located on the A1 (1st Motorway) in the central part of the city in a valley. There is a big part of the oldest buildings in Steden. :Important buildings: * Hotel Steden - built ~May 2011, renovated 2012 - is the oldest building of the city. It has eight floors. * Chapel of St. John - built ~May 2011, renovated 2012 - is the oldest church of the city. * Steden Valley Metro Station - built ~June 2011, rebuilt January 2015 - station of the subway network of Steden closed since 2013. * Steden Tower - built August 2011 - will be probably wrecked and replaced untill the next update. * Hotel Deluxe - built 2012 - is made of red glass. It has 6 floors and big balconies. * Museum of Modern Architecture - built September 2012 - is a modern construction next to Hotel Steden. It was met on the place where untill June 2012 the wooden Palace of Justice was. The palace burned down by mistake. * Bank of Steden - built September 2012 - is a yellow building next to the Architecture Museum. Actually there are 19 buildings in Steden Valley. Steden East thumb|Steden East Steden East is a little neighbourhood at the end of the A4 (4th Motorway), outside the city. It is the second oldest part of Steden. It is next to a big cave. :Important buildings * St. Paul Church - built July 2011, renovated in 2012 & 2014 - is the first building of Steden East. * Steden East Town Hall - built ~August 2011 - is a little building behing the church. * Steden East Metro Station - built August 2011 - is a station of the closed subway network of Steden. * East A4 Bridge - built 2012 - is built in front of the St. Paul Church over a valley. * Restaurant "The Cave" - built August 2014 - is a building with a panoramic view over the cave. * City Apartements East - built January 2015 - is an apartement building with 8 floors, next to the caves. Actually there are 9''' buildings in Steden East. Steden City '''Steden City is located on the Steden Avenue, next to''' Steden Valley'. This neighbourhood is the historic centre of the city. :'Important buildings''' * Cathedral Market - built July 2012 - is a market hall next to the Cathedral. * St. Mary's Cathedral - built July 2012 - is the biggest building of Steden. Because of not enough space, the cathedral doesn't have a roof, only a flagstone. * Steden Town Hall - built September 2012 - is a massive building next to the cathedral. * St. Siluan's Romanian-Orthodox Church - built September 2012 - is a white church in romanian-orthodox style. * Hermes Market - built 2013 - is an overroofed market next to the cathedral. * Palace of Parliament - built December 2014 - is a building looking like an antic temple on the Steden Avenue. * Palace of Justice - build December 2014 - is a massive glass building with small glass balconies. It is located next to the Palace of Parliament. * Hotel Imperial - built January 2015 - is a hotel on the Steden Avenue, next to the Palace of Justice. It has 2 floors. Actually there are 19 buildings in Steden City. Steden North Steden North 'is a newer part o the city, started December 2014, on the ''Steden Avenue, next to '''Steden City. :Important buildings * Crystal Palace - built December 2014 - is a palace of glass on the Steden Avenue. Actually there are 4''' buildings in Steden North. Subway of Steden A first subway of Steden was created in 2011. The avatar had to walk through underground tunnels, who connected about 20 subway stations, spread over the whole Steden world. After the two motorways A1 and A4 were 2012 created, the subway was closed and all stations were wrecked except of the main ones in Steden Valley and in Steden East. The new subway of Steden has only three lines: Steden Valley - Steden East (blue line), Steden East - Steden North (yellow line) and Steden North - Steden Valley (green line). The "subway" is automatic (on ice, with ramps and water elevators). Actual projects Steden Amphitheatre The '''Steden Amphitheatre will be build in Steden City between the Hermes Market and the Palace of Justice, on the Steden Avenue. The theatre will be inspired by the Roman Arenas in Bucharest, Romania. The releasing date is unknown. Steden Gardens Neighbourhood The new neighbourhood Steden Gardens will be a rezidential area in the north of the city, right next to Steden North. This will be a more futuristic part of the city. Demolition of 4 buildings from 2011 in Steden Valley These buildings are made of brick or wood and are looking next to the newer, modern buildings really ugly. A renovation would be to complicated, so they will be demolished and replaced by apartament buildings. The four buildings are: Steden Tower, the building behind it, the brick house next to the chapel '''and '''the wooden house behind the Hotel Steden. Images stedem1.jpg|Steden City stedem3.jpg|Cathedral Plaza stedem4.jpg|Steden Gardens stedenparliament1.jpg|Palace of Parliament stedem5.jpg stedem6.jpg stedem7.jpg stedem8.jpg stedem9.jpg stedem10.jpg Steden Steden Steden Steden Steden